


Silent sun into submission

by Nightworldlove



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Post-War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: After the war, General Amaya stays with Queen Janai in Lux Aurea, their friendship evolving into more.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 159





	Silent sun into submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burnshoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnshoney/gifts).



> So, this is my very first Janaya writing and a smut at that, too. Which is a first, because normally I don't have a first writing for a pairing being smut, but you can all blame Ames/inkwelled (korrqsato on Twitter) for that!
> 
> Want to thank her for supporting me, exchanging ideas and headcanons together and proofreading (most of) it <3
> 
> Also want to thank the lovely Basingtei for beta-reading for me (and at quite a short notice, too!) <3
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

It had been weeks since the war finally ended, the scars of the earth and those who had fought slowly starting to heal. Things hadn’t completely gone back to normal, but the worst chaos had passed to everyone’s relief. People were tired, but everyone kept going to ensure their lives were back on track, even if only a fraction.

King Ezran, Callum and Rayla had returned to Katolis, along with most of the others. Amaya had insisted on staying with Queen Janai in Lux Aurea, as it felt like she owed it to the Sunfire elf. Janai had suddenly been having to take over late Queen Khessa’s role while still mourning her older sister’s death, simultaneously trying to repair the damage that the war had caused. Amaya knew that King Ezran would be alright since Opeli and Corvus were with him as his advisors. 

Amaya looked up as she felt someone punch her shoulder playfully and smiled as she saw it had been Lieutenant Commander Gren; her friend and interpreter. 

_You alright, General Amaya?_ he signed and Amaya chuckled as she nodded.

_Sorry, was just thinking._ she replied and let out a sigh, it had been a long day.

_You look tired, are you sleeping alright?_ Gren signed, slight worry clearly visible in his eyes. Amaya shrugged, she had been getting sleep, though it wasn’t as good as she preferred. 

_Speak for yourself, Lieutenant Commander. You should get some rest, it has been a long day._ Amaya signed and gave him a playful push. Before Gren could protest, Amaya made it very clear to him she wouldn’t have any of it. _Go, I will be fine._

_As you wish, General._ Gren signed, flashed Amaya a tired smile and turned to walk towards his chambers. 

Amaya let out a sigh as she stared into the distance, admiring the view of the stunning landscape. Gren had been right, she _was_ tired, but not in the way that sleep would be able to resolve. She stretched, standing on her toes with her arms stretched out far above her head. It felt good and her aching muscles seemed to appreciate it. She stretched backwards, then placed her hands on the stone wall of the balcony, put her feet back a step or two and hollowed her back. 

Janai froze as she saw General Amaya on the balcony, stretching; her back muscles flexing underneath her skin. The sleeveless top she was wearing was clinging tightly on her skin, showing how toned her body was. Janai felt her cheeks burn with heat as Amaya bent over, back hollow and her buttocks sticking out backwards. Janai sucked in a breath as she watched the General’s body, realizing she was staring but unable to look away. The frustration she had felt just a few minutes ago had disappeared, the stress she had been dealing with since the war ended was lessening. 

She gasped as the General suddenly turned around and their eyes met, their cheeks reddening significantly. It took Janai a moment to regain control of her body and walk towards the human General. Her signing had improved immensely, but it was still not fluent.

_Apologies General, didn’t mean to--_ But Amaya put her hands on Janai’s, interrupting her. 

_No need to apologize, Queen Janai. I should apologize for embarrassing you._ Amaya signed with a nervous chuckle and the blush still present on her cheeks. 

_You didn’t embarrass me, General. Nothing to apologize for._ Janai signed as her eyes took in Amaya’s body again, but before she realized, it was already too late. She was certain the General had caught her, but she simply couldn’t help it. 

_Please, just call me Amaya already._ Amaya signed as she rolled her eyes, her lips forming a grin. _We’ve known each other long enough now to be past formalities, don’t you think, My Radiance?_ Amaya signed and bowed gracefully to the fire elf in front of her. 

Janai just raised an eyebrow, causing the General to bite her lip in worry; she wondered if she’d crossed the line. Then the Queen reached out towards the General and gently took the General’s chin in between her thumb and index finger, moving it up to make the brunette look at her. 

_Yet you still address me by_ my _title._ Janai signed and Amaya looked away, knowing the Queen was right. _Just address me as Janai and I will call you Amaya_. The General nodded and flashed the Sunfire elf a smile so radiant it made the elf’s heart skip a beat. 

This human had an effect on her nobody else ever had. The past few weeks she’d made countless excuses to have General Amaya around. When that wasn’t possible, Janai would try to find reasons to excuse herself and walk by wherever the General was at that particular moment. 

_Was there a reason you came to see me?_ Amaya signed and Janai quirked an eyebrow.

_Do I need to have a reason?_ At this, Amaya’s cheeks flushed and she shook her head while holding up her hands in front of her, palms facing the elf.

_No, of course not! Just curious why the Queen would honor me with her presence during the beautiful sunset_. Amaya smirked slyly and winked, causing the Sunfire elf to blush this time. 

Janai took a little while to fully understand what the General had said, but when she did her cheeks burned even hotter than before. The General sure was bold, but she couldn’t find a single fiber in her being that minded in the _slightest_. 

_I… thoroughly enjoy your company_. Janai wasn’t completely sure if she had signed correctly. 

_Looks like we have that in common,_ Amaya replied, her lips forming a grin. _I enjoy being with you, Janai_. 

Janai’s brows frowned in confusion, not sure if she had misinterpret what Amaya had just said, or not. If she was correct, that would mean General Amaya had implied that… 

_Is that what you_ want _it to mean?_ Amaya signed with a smug look on her face, it took Janai by surprise a little. The General was _really_ was bold, it caused the elf’s heart to beat irregularly and the heat in her body to increase. 

“What if I say ‘yes’?” Janai said out loud, voice hitching. She tried to cover up the nervousness by crossing her arms over her chest and looking into Amaya’s dark brown eyes intensely. The General’s lips parted and Janai could’ve sworn she heard the woman gasp, causing her to produce the smallest smirk.

_I… I’d feel honored, My Radiance,_ the General signed. _I mean, Janai._ she quickly corrected herself. 

_Is that so?_ Amaya swallowed, her breathing had become heavier, her chest felt too small for the way her heart was thumping inside it. Her hands felt clammy, she felt warm in general, despite the evening’s cool breeze. She swallowed again before nodding and signing a single word.

_Yes._ She swallowed again when the Sunfire elf stepped forward, getting even closer to Amaya. As the elf leaned her face closer to the General’s, Amaya was glad for the stone wall and the ledge on top of it being behind her to support her. Her legs, though stronger than ever, felt weak - as if they would let her fall despite the daily training she pushed herself through. 

“Your body seems to agree,” Janai whispered as she rested her hands on Amaya’s hips; sending a shiver to both of their bodies. Amaya’s eyes were glued to Janai’s lips, which were still getting closer to her own. “But, do _you_ ?” Janai asked and Amaya nodded. Janai smiled and pressed her lips against those of General Amaya. She was surprised at how soft the human’s lips were, although the elf wasn’t quite sure _why_ it surprised her as much as it did. It definitely was a very pleasant surprise and she let out a breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. She leaned back, allowing Amaya to breathe, but the break was very short-lived.

Amaya couldn’t stop herself from pressing her lips against the Sunfire elf’s lips that had just left hers, craving their touch. Her hands found Janai’s shoulders, then traveled towards her neck. Her thumbs rested on the dark skin of Janai’s cheeks, while the rest of her hands rested just under the elf’s jawbones. 

The human’s hands were calloused, but her touch was incredibly gentle. Janai sighed as their bodies were pressed together, her stomach jolting as she felt the General’s breasts press against her own. Janai felt her mind spin, but in the most pleasant way imaginable. Her lips parted and felt Amaya’s do the same in response, her tongue licked the General’s bottom lip and tingled as she felt Amaya’s tongue brush against her own. Their kiss deepened and the world around them dissolved into nothingness, their awareness of anything around them disappeared like snow underneath the sun. 

Both women were trying to catch their breath, their eyes looking into the other’s, never breaking their eye contact. The sun had completely disappeared now, the moon had taken its place in the purple starry sky. 

“Your Radiance, there you are. I wanted to ask if you’d still need my services.” Janai’s eyes widened, Amaya’s eyebrows raised in response, leaning to the side and seeing why the Queen had tensed up. Kazi was standing in the door opening of the balcony and nervously waved at Amaya, the General smiled and waved back. 

Janai turned around, her jaw tensing. Before she could speak, she felt Amaya’s hand around her wrist and she looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting a pair of dark brown ones. Amaya shook her head every so slightly, her expression soft.

_Relax._ Janai understood, without Amaya having to use her sign language. Janai sighed and closed her eyes, then nodded and turned back to Kazi.

“Thank you Kazi, but I will not need your services tonight. You are free to go.” Kazi bowed and nodded gratefully when they stood straight again. 

“Thank you, Your Radiance. Have a wonderful evening,” Kazi said and stepped to the side, meeting General Amaya’s eyes. _Good evening, General._ They signed and nodded politely.

General Amaya smiled and nodded. _Enjoy your evening off, Kazi. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do._ She winked and saw Janai turned around to face her as Kazi’s cheeks flushed and the interpreter quickly walked back inside again. 

_What did you say to them?_ Janai signed with one eyebrow raised, the General simply chuckled.

_I just wished them a good night, that’s all._ Amaya answered and watched Janai’s expression closely. The Queen _knew_ that Amaya wasn’t telling her everything, but didn’t prod any further.

_We should go somewhere … private_. Janai signed and held out her hand to the brunette, Amaya smirked and took the Queen’s hand.

_Oh, you don’t like an audience?_ Janai’s entire face reddened, but she didn’t respond, just pulled Amaya with her. 

“Oh shush, you,” Janai muttered under her breath and tried to keep her heartbeat and breathing under control. She wondered if Kazi had seen them, she had no idea how long Kazi had been there. At least she knew she could count on Kazi’s discretion and didn’t have to worry about them saying anything about it to anyone. Janai realized she’d have to talk to them about it eventually, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind, for now.

Amaya whistled as she walked into the room, looking around the large space. Despite its size, it felt cozy and warm. She realized this had to be the Queen’s bedchamber and her heartbeat instantly increased in speed. The heat in her lower stomach returned in full force as her mind wandered off.

_Nobody will disturb us here_. Janai signed after she had closed the door behind her, locking the door just to be sure. Her servants knew better than to disturb her in her bedchamber, unless it was an absolute emergency. 

_Are you sure about this?_ Amaya signed, she wouldn’t forgive herself if anything happened that the Queen would later regret. The friendship that they had formed wasn’t something the General wanted to lose, even if it meant her feelings getting hurt by being rejected. 

_Are you?_ Amaya smirked and rested a hand on her hip, rocking it to the side and smirking even more as she saw the Sunfire elf’s response. 

_I asked you first, My Radiance_. Her heart started pounding even faster in her chest as Janai walked over to her.

_Here’s my answer, General_. Janai signed, then placed her hands on the lighter skinned woman’s cheeks and pressed her lips on Amaya’s. She felt the General’s hands on her hips, pulling her even closer as they kissed. Amaya walked backwards, never breaking their kiss and her hands still on the elf’s hips, until she felt her boot hitting the wall. She turned them around and pressed her body against Janai’s, locking the Queen between her body and the wall. She made sure to be gentle rather than rough, her hands caressing Janai’s sides up to her breasts. 

As she felt Amaya’s hands hesitate when they reached her breasts, Janai nodded. To emphasize, she put one of her hands over Amaya’s and guided it until it was on her breast. Her breath hitched as Amaya’s hand gently squeezed right where her nipple was, underneath the fabric of her dress.

The General watched Janai’s face and felt her heart surge as she felt the elf’s heart beating fast under her hand, encouraging her to continue. She leaned back a little and traced her fingers over the collar of Janai’s dress, a deep red decorated with gold details. The collar was very wide, leaving the Queen’s collarbones and top of her shoulders bare. The brunette took it all in and bit her lower lip as her fingers lightly brushed over the dark skin, pushing the fabric down slowly, exposing more of the woman’s shoulders. Janai licked her lips and locked eyes with Amaya’s while pulling the sleeves of her dress down, then removed her arms from the sleeves entirely. The body of the dress sagged down her torso, the fabric now only being held up by her hip bones. Her heart fluttered and her cheeks blushed as she saw the way the General looked at her torso, her breasts still covered by her breast bindings. 

Amaya leaned closer once again and pressed her lips on Janai’s cheek, then slowly trailing down her jaw, her throat and peppering kisses all over the Queen’s collarbones. Janai was absolutely breathtaking and Amaya wanted to explore every inch of the Queen’s body. She halted for a moment and looked around, receiving a confused look from the Sunfire elf. Amaya simply took Janai’s hand in her own, their fingers intertwining, pulling the elf with her towards the large bed. She held up the light see-through fabric around the bed-posts and gestured for Janai to get onto the bed. 

Janai giggled and got onto the bed, then completely removed the dress from her body. Apparently Amaya hadn’t seen it, as she was being ridiculously polite and taking off her boots. When the General turned around to join Janai onto the bed, she froze as her eyes took in the elf’s nearly naked body. She sucked in a breath, jaw still hanging down.

_Please don’t drool on my bed…_ Janai signed, Amaya’s body relaxed and the brunette let out a chuckle. The ball of warmth in the center of her torso spread out at the sound of the human’s laughter. It was a pleasant sound and contagious, causing the Sunfire elf to chuckle as well. 

_Pretty sure drool on your bed will the_ least _of your worries._ Amaya signed in response and sat down close to Janai, her own light skin in stark contrast with the Queen’s dark complexion. She rested a hand on Janai’s cheek and looked into the Queen’s eyes, their lips met once again, passionate yet curious. Amaya’s hands explored Janai’s exposed midriff, hooking under the breast bindings until her fingers found the end and tugged at it; loosening it. The fabric unraveled and fell down, pooling around then so Queen’s hips and onto the covers of the bed. Amaya gently nibbled on Janai’s lower lip as her fingers caressed the smooth skin until they touched Janai’s nipple, coaxing a moan out of the Sunfire elf. Amaya inhaled sharply at the vibrations that Janai’s mouth had produced, making her head spin. 

Janai’s hands had found the hem of the sleeveless shirt General Amaya was wearing and pulled it upwards, breaking the kiss momentarily to pull it over the brunette’s head and arms. The Queen didn’t care to look where it ended up, she was just glad to have the garment out of the way. 

She broke their kiss to catch her breath and took in the pale woman’s body, covered scars and some bruises. Janai let her fingers trace every single one of them, her touch as light as a feather. Her touch careful as if she were afraid she’d break the General, like fragile porcelain. She knew very well that was _far_ from the truth, she had fought alongside the brunette and watched the human during her daily workout sessions. 

Amaya shuddered under Janai’s touch, her skin forming goosebumps in response. Her breathing was uneven, along with her heartbeat. The heat inside her body increasing still, just like the heat in her lower abdomen. She wanted to both roughly pin Janai down and tease her endlessly, making her beg for more, as well as making sweet love to her; showing how beautiful Amaya thought the Sunfire elf was. She wanted to take care of the Queen’s every need and wish, while feeling Janai’s warm touch all over her own body, exploring every part of it. 

Janai sighed as she admired the General’s body, which was incredibly soft and radiated heat that could easily match her own. “You’re… gorgeous…” she breathed, knowing Amaya had caught her words as the brunette blushed.The blush wasn’t just in her cheeks, Janai now noticed the skin of Amaya’s neck had also taken on a darker shade of pink. Janai’s hands trailed over the General’s stomach, tracing the lines of her abs as she obviously flexed. The Queen chuckled pleasantly and approvingly. “Absolutely stunning,” Janai whispered, her fingers still traveling down Amaya’s lower abdomen. As they reached the elastic band of the leggings, the Sunfire elf looked up, her eyes meeting Amaya’s. They searched for confirmation and she smiled when Amaya nodded eagerly, consenting to the Queen’s hand exploring further down.

With a little help of Amaya herself, the leggings came off and landed on the floor beside the bed. Amaya took off her own breast bindings and made it join her shirt and leggings on the floor. She blushed profusely as she saw Queen Janai biting down on her lower lip at the sight of her now completely naked upper body. It wasn’t because she was insecure about her body, quite the opposite; but to be looked at by such a breathtakingly beautiful woman as Janai was something she hadn’t experienced often.

Janai held out her hand towards the General invitingly, then pulled the human onto the bed as Amaya had taken her hand. 

“Looks like I will have my hands full tonight…” Janai whispered and smirked. Amaya stared at her lips with her brows knit together. As Janai was about to repeat herself in sign language, the General chuckled and rolled her eyes at the Sunfire elf. 

_Is that a problem?_ she signed in response and the Queen shook her head with a big grin. 

_Not at all._ Janai placed a hand on one of Amaya’s large breasts and let out a shaky sigh as she saw the General’s response to her touch. She leaned forward and pressed her lips on one of Amaya’s collarbones, close to the base of her throat and nibbled lightly on the skin. Then left a trail of kisses down the General’s chest and gently pushed the brunette backwards until Amaya was laying down completely. Janai swung one leg over Amaya’s body, after shaking off her breast bindings and sat down on the General’s upper legs. 

Amaya sucked in a breath and craned her neck to look what Janai was doing, but let her head fall back down as she felt Janai’s fingers brush over her nipples. She wasn’t able to even _try_ to hold in a moan, her nails digging into the pillow underneath her head. Janai’s fingers brushed over the sensitive skin of her breasts at a teasingly slow pace, her nails summoning goosebumps. Her toes curled as Janai’s nails lightly scraped over her hard nipples, another moan worked its way out of Amaya’s open mouth. 

Janai watched Amaya’s facial expressions while she teased the General’s pink nipples, feeling the heat in her lower abdomen grow and intensify. She couldn’t even try to deny she was incredibly turned on right now, but she didn’t want to rush and instead take the time to explore the brunette’s body. She leaned down and pressed her lips against the pale skin between the General’s breasts and kissed her way towards one of the nipples; taking it in between her lips and sucking on it. Her tongue played with it and she felt herself nearly moan as she heard Amaya groan when her teeth softly grazed over the now wet nipple. Janai looked up at Amaya through her lashes and shuddered, the General was biting down on her lower lip, _hard_. Maybe she was taking the teasing a little too far…

The General realized she was losing control over her body, she tried her hardest not to squirm and scream. She thought to herself that the Sunfire elf would be the death of her and she couldn’t find herself caring in the slightest. Her hips ached and the heat in her lower abdomen was becoming close to unbearable, she wanted… She _needed_ Janai, in every way possible. Her hands grabbed Janai’s hips with more force than she intended, causing the Queen to freeze, but only for a few seconds. Her nails dug into the dark skin as Janai’s tongue played with her nipples, a little rougher than just a few moments ago. 

Janai smirked, she could tell Amaya was incredibly turned on, the General’s short nails digging into the skin of her hips. She figured she had teased the human enough and that she deserved to be relieved from the tension in her lower abdomen. She took the fabric that covered the General’s wide hips in between her fingers and pulled it down, lifted herself off of Amaya’s legs and pulled the garment off of them. She laid down next to the brunette and kissed her passionately while her right hand caressed the soft pale skin, then rested on Amaya’s abs. 

_Please don’t stop._ Amaya pleaded, she might regret whatever she’d do if Janai would stop right then and there. _Please… My Radiance…_

Janai felt her entire body heat up so intensely, she worried she’d hurt the human, but one look at Amaya’s face ensured her that wasn’t the case. She struggled to keep in a moan as Amaya _begged_ her to continue, how could she possibly deny her? She dragged her hand down until her fingertips danced over Amaya’s vulva, only a trimmed patch of hair above her incredibly slick labia. The Queen gasped and bit down her lower lip in unison with Amaya as her middle finger’s tip slid in between them. 

Amaya felt like she was about to implode as she felt one of Janai’s fingers slipping in between her wet folds, setting her entire body ablaze. Her vision was nothing but flashes, her mind void of any thoughts, merely registering Janai’s touch. Her nails dragged down the Queens back while her other hand roughly clawed at her breast. A loud moan filled the room as she felt one of Janai’s fingers slide into her all the way, her hips jerking up in response. The Sunfire elf added another finger and elicited another loud moan from Amaya. The brunette was convinced she was about to orgasm, it would be a new personal record for sure. 

Janai felt herself getting wetter and wetter as she felt Amaya’s insides clench around her fingers while the brunette’s hips rocked along to the rhythm of her fingers’ movements. She couldn’t get enough of the moans that Amaya produced, it was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard and didn’t want them to stop coming. Her fingers curled as they were inside of Amaya completely and elicited a deep moan from the General, her thighs trembling and her back arching. Janai sighed lustfully and let her thumb softly brush over Amaya’s clit, apparently sending the human over the edge.

Amaya sucked in a breath and fell completely quiet as her body trembled and jerked as she orgasmed. Everything was on fire, her head was spinning and she might’ve caused both herself and Janai to bleed as her nails dug into both their skin. But right now, it didn’t even occur to her; her mind was far away from this world. 

Janai felt herself shiver and watched Amaya admiringly as she rode out her orgasm. It was a sight she could watch and admire for hours and hours on end, it was absolutely mesmerizing. 

When Amaya finally caught her breath and her body had stopped quivering, she giggled and rested her hands on Janai’s cheeks and pressed her lips on the Queen’s. 

Janai eagerly leaned into the kiss and moaned softly when she felt Amaya taking her lower lip in between her teeth and tugged on it, gently. She gasped as she felt Amaya’s hand caress one of her breasts, which fit almost perfectly into the General’s hand. Amaya’s other hand lazily brushed some of her red dreadlocks over her shoulder, to join the rest on her back. Then Amaya’s hand caressed her face, her fingers tracing the golden lines on it. Janai felt her cheeks get incredibly warm when Amaya’s other hand moved down her stomach. The General’s touch as soft as a feather’s, dancing down slowly until they met the edge of Janai’s undergarments. Amaya’s dark brown eyes looked into hers, looking for any resistance. 

“You may,” Janai breathed, her breath slightly shaky. Amaya nodded with determination and hooked her fingers around the fabric and pulled it down excruciatingly slowly, caressing the skin of her legs along the way. Janai nearly growled in frustration, which seemed to amuse the General as she chuckled and smirked smugly. 

As General Amaya smirked, she pulled the garment off in one swift movement, leaving the Sunfire Queen entirely naked. She let her fingers dance over the golden lines on Janai’s body, enjoying watching the elf’s facial expressions in response to her touch. A thought popped into her head and she smiled lovingly as she sat up and gently pushed Janai onto her back.

_Gotta treat my Queen right,_ Amaya signed and winked, getting an eye roll in response. _My Radiance._ Amaya leaned down to kiss the Sunfire elf, then let her lips kiss the Queen’s jaw and suck on the skin of her neck. Her lips kissed down Janai’s throat, collarbones and licked over the elf’s dark nipple, while her fingers played with the other one. Amaya could tell Janai was moaning softly by the way she felt the Queen’s chest vibrate underneath her tongue and fingers. Her heart responded by beating rapidly and sending a wave of flutters through her stomach. 

Janai internally swore as Amaya kissed every inch of her body so torturously slow, it was literally testing her patience. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt the General’s lips finally move further down her torso, kissing the gold ink on her stomach. Her nails dug down into the covers underneath her while biting down on her lower lip, trying to muffle the moans her body produced. Her breathing became faster as she felt Amaya’s hot breath on the skin of her stomach while one of the General’s large breasts brushed over her vulva. 

As Amaya’s lips reached Queen Janai’s lower abdomen, they kissed the gold ink leading to her hips and slowly down one of the elf’s thighs. Her fingers danced over Janai’s sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps as her nails lightly dragged over the skin. She wanted to savor every bit of the Queen’s body and make sure Janai would _feel_ how incredible Amaya thought the Sunfire elf was. She looked up in surprise as Janai tensed her legs around Amaya, the Queen was glaring at her demandingly. Janai was breathing heavily and flushed all over, the General grinned and held up her hands defensively. She obeyed and let her lips drag down the skin of Janai’s vulva, until they reached the Queen's outer labia. Her hands gently kneaded the elf’s thighs, then lifted the legs and let them rest over her shoulders. Her fingers caressed the skin as they trailed up Janai’s legs until they were resting on the Queen’s hip bones. Amaya grinned while she kicked her own legs upward, swaying them back and forth lazily as she let her tongue lick the wetness from in between the elf’s labia. She tasted both sweet and a bit salty, Amaya knew right away she absolutely loved the taste. 

A loud moan pushed its way through Janai’s gritted teeth as she felt Amaya’s warm tongue lick the length of her labia, her hips bucking in response. She just _knew_ the General would be smirking smugly at that, but Amaya didn’t give her the opportunity to think any more as she licked over Janai’s clit. The Queen put a hand over her mouth just in time to somewhat muffle the scream that came out, her other hand found one of Amaya’s and their fingers intertwined. The brunette squeezed her hand, then gently sucked on Janai’s clit, eliciting another loud moan from the elf. Janai’s eyes widened as she felt Amaya slide a finger inside of her, soon adding a second one while the General’s tongue still played with her clit. The Queen had never experienced anything _this_ intensely, she didn’t want it to stop.

Amaya watched Janai’s face while her tongue toyed with the Queen's clit and her fingers slid in and out at a steady pace, watching the elf panting as her body spasmed... Absolutely glowing. The General knew she would never get enough of this and hoped there would be many more times she would be allowed to bring the Sunfire Queen pleasure.

Janai felt Amaya’s fingertips curl every time they were inside her full length, while the General’s lips sucked on her clit and bring her so close to her climax it nearly hurt. She cursed and clenched her legs around Amaya’s shoulders, panting heavily. Her nails dug into Amaya’s hand deeply, her other hand was tightly clenched the covers beside her. The heat became too much and all her muscles tensed, her legs wrapping around Amaya’s shoulders even tighter. 

She knew Janai was about to orgasm as the Sunfire elf’s body tensed, sweat pearls covering her forehead and nails digging into Amaya’s hand deeply. Amaya moved her fingers a little faster, her tongue putting a bit more pressure on Janai’s clit and finally brought the Queen to her climax. She felt the body relax instantly, then tremors around her fingers and on her shoulders. The General removed her fingers and licked them clean, then just kissed the inside of Janai’s thighs as she watched the Queen ride out her orgasm. Amaya was convinced there was nothing more beautiful in the world than the sight before her, her heart lurched as if it was about to jump out. 

The General laid down next to Janai again and just watched, her fingers still intertwined with the Queen’s. All the worry and stress that had bothered her earlier seemed to have completely evaporated, all she felt was … Love? As she came to the realization, her breath got caught. 

Janai looked up at Amaya and felt a pang of concern as the brunette’s eyes were wide and her breath had halted. “Amaya?” she asked worriedly. “What’s wrong?” She shifted, so she was on her side, placing a hand on Amaya’s neck and cheek. She leaned aside a bit as she felt Amaya’s hands move, giving her enough space to respond.

_I…_ Amaya sighed, blushing deeply. _I just realized something…_ She looked away and felt her heart pound heavily in her chest. 

“What, please tell me…” Janai pleaded, her heart aching anxiously. 

Amaya sighed and nodded, kicking herself mentally to just _say_ it already; she could see the worry in Janai’s expression. It broke her heart. _I… I’m in love with you…_

Janai gasped and felt her heart jump, fluttering in her stomach spreading throughout her body. She knew she had fallen for the General a while ago, but to hear the confirmation that Amaya felt the same way about her nearly made her heart explode. 

_I love you, too, General Amaya._ Janai replied and felt herself blush deeply. She squealed when she suddenly felt Amaya’s lips press onto her own, then answered the kiss eagerly. They giggled and hugged each other, rolling over the bed as the room was filled with laughter. 

Amaya had hesitated at first, but Janai had managed to convince her and so she was now laying on her stomach. She wasn’t able to see what Janai was about to do, besides obviously not being able to hear the Sunfire Queen’s movements. But Amaya trusted her and somehow… It was exhilarating, not knowing what was about to come. She felt Janai sit down _just_ below her buttocks, sending a wave of heat and tingles down between her legs. She obeyed, letting the elf take her wrists and place them above her head on the pillow. Her skin broke out in goosebumps as she felt some of Janai’s locks tickle her back and shoulders and sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the Queen’s nipples brush over her back as Janai’s lips pressed onto the skin below her hairline. Amaya bit her lower lip as she muttered soft moaning sounds in response to Janai’s lips. 

Janai smiled as she heard soft muffled moans flow out of the General underneath her, her lips kissing down in between Amaya’s shoulder blades. She leaned back a bit and let her hands knead the muscles of the General’s neck and shoulders, her hips moving along to the rhythm. The slickness between her labia hadn’t disappeared, but now increased and she didn’t doubt the same was the case for the gorgeous human underneath her thighs. Janai let her fingers slide to Amaya’s sides, brushing over the side of the woman’s big breasts. With that, coaxing a, this time louder, moan from Amaya. Janai smirked and let her her fingers brushing downwards, teasing the General’s sides and giggling as she noticed the human squirming at the sensation. 

“So you’re ticklish, huh? Good to know…” Janai whispered to herself and grinned. “Nah-uh,” she said as she saw Amaya’s arms move, probably to try and get her to stop. Janai reached out and wrapped her hands around Amaya’s wrists, then pinned them back above the General’s head. With her fingers she spelled out ‘stay’ onto Amaya’s back, receiving a groan from the human in response. 

Then her fingers continued on, dancing over Amaya’s bare hips and squeezing the skin on them eagerly. How often Janai had admired those wide hips, watching them secretly as General Amaya was doing her daily work-out routine and when she walked. The woman was so damn attractive and Janai thanked whatever entities for bringing this woman to her. 

Amaya felt her cheeks blush heavily as she felt the Sunfire elf’s fingertips caressing the outlines of her buttcheeks, following the curve downward until they met her outer labia. She gritted her teeth after a loud squeal escaped through her lips, giving away how much of an effect it had on her. She planted her face into the pillow and let out a scream as she felt two of Janai’s fingertips slide in between her extremely slick labia. Her nails clawed at the pillow, threatening to tear the fabric with the force behind it. Amaya let out another muffled squeal and bit down on her arm, so she could at least breathe through her nose. 

The Sunfire Queen hummed as she bit down on her lip, relishing in the sounds Amaya produced as her fingers teased the General’s wet labia. Janai smirked and moved her hips forwards; her vulva brushing against the bottom of Amaya’s ass. She removed her fingers, much to the General’s dismay, but it wouldn’t be for long. Janai stood next to the bed, on the side Amaya was facing and crouched down. If looks could kill, the glare the General gave her at that moment would have _definitely_ killed the elf right then and there. 

“I will be right back. Stay put, don’t peek,” Janai said with a smirk and kissed Amaya on the lips lovingly.

Amaya couldn’t believe it. Queen Janai just left her there, waiting in agony. She still trusted the elf and obeyed, though she let out a frustrated groan. She only lifted one of her hands to wipe away some strands of her hair, which were stuck to her forehead by the sweat. Purely out of instinct she turned her head as she saw something from the corner of her eye, then quickly turned her face to the pillow again. 

“I’m back, miss me?” Janai mouthed as she crouched down next to the bed again, facing the brunette. 

_Maybe._ Amaya signed teasingly, a grin forming on her lips. She momentarily froze as she felt Janai sit down onto her upper legs again, the elf’s feet chilly against her warm skin. Amaya let out a sigh and tried to brace herself for whatever was about to come, which wasn’t easy as she literally had no clue what it would be. She winced as she felt something terribly cold on her back, fighting the urge to turn around. When she felt something both wet and cold slide down in between her cheeks, she moaned deeply into the pillow.

Janai smirked at the response Amaya had to her little surprise, teasing her even more by letting the cold wetness drip down onto the brunette’s outer labia. The elf had to fight to urge to slide her fingers in between them and finger the General already. She lifted herself up and off of Amaya’s legs, spread them apart and laid down in between them.

Her eyes opened up wide and a squeal pitched out of her as Amaya felt Janai’s tongue between her wet folds, but the Queen’s tongue was as cold as ice. She tried to wrack her brain on what the Sunfire elf had done to cause her tongue to feel so cold, but didn’t get the chance as her thoughts were silenced right when Janai’s tongue licked the length of her outer labia once again. 

The ice melted onto her tongue and once again, Janai pressed her tongue into Amaya’s wet entrance. Moving her tongue up and down, then pressing her lips against the folds, sucking up the liquid, swallowing and savoring it. The human tasted like nothing she had ever tasted before, but the taste pleased her immensely. Janai sighed and craned her neck, the position she had put her body in wasn’t the greatest if she were to keep this up for a while, so she moved away, swallowed the ice and put her hands on the brunette’s hips. Pulling, gesturing for Amaya to move them up and to lean onto her knees. 

Amaya turned her head to face the Queen, her cheeks were completely red, her eyes half lidded. Janai smiled at her, eyes filled with both love and lust. The General felt her entire body glow, it felt like she was on fire without feeling the pain of it. She let Janai position her as the Queen pleased, until she was resting on her knees and elbows, arms resting on the pillow. She felt the elf’s nails lightly scratch over her back, causing Amaya to breathe out a moan and hollowing her back even more at the sensation of it. 

Janai licked her lips as she sat on her knees as well, happily in between Amaya’s legs and placed her hands to the General’s hips. To give her a bit of a warning, Janai kissed the back of Amaya’s upper legs, up until her tongue dragged over the skin of her thighs. She used one of her hands to grab another small block of ice and placed it in her mouth, then placed the hand back on Amaya’s hip. Janai leaned in closer and kissed the brunette’s parted labia, a shiver going through her spine as she heard the human moan deeply at the cold. The ice had nearly completely melted and so she let her tongue slip inside, the small residue of ice melting against the heat in Amaya’s folds. Janai let her tongue slide down, until the tip came into contact with Amaya’s clit. 

“Fuck…” Amaya hissed as her back hollowed once again and her teeth sunk into her balled fist. 

Janai raised her eyebrows as she heard Amaya swear out loud, it wasn’t very clear, but Janai had understood perfectly what the brunette had hissed out. It had taken her by surprise and she had almost forgotten what she was doing. Before the brunette could complain, Janai let her tongue circle around the small bundle of nerves. 

The General felt the ball of heat in her lower abdomen grow and intensify with each stroke of Janai’s tongue, her hips moving on their own accord. She reached back with one hand until it found Janai’s and brought it further back. A sigh of relief was accompanied by a moan as Amaya felt Janai’s fingers slide inside where her tongue had just been. Her breath became ragged as she moaned, panting and trying to delay her climax. She didn’t want it to end, not yet, but it was _incredibly_ hard to hold back, Amaya felt herself losing the battle as her muscles tensed, toes curling up and teeth sinking even harder into the skin of her hand. Her back hollowed even more and she felt the muscles around Janai’s fingers clench. It was impossible and Amaya cursed at herself mentally when she felt herself on the edge and tipping over. 

Janai stroked back Amaya’s sweaty hair with her free hand, then finding the General’s hand and intertwined their fingers as Amaya tipped over the edge and orgasmed. Janai retreated her fingers and wrapped her free arm around the human’s stomach to keep her from falling onto it too hard. She slowly lowered the brunette’s body onto the covers underneath them and caressed Amaya’s shivering back soothingly. Janai just watched, feeling herself fall even more for the human, if that was even possible. After a minute or two, she pushed Amaya onto her side, then onto her back. She smirked as Amaya watched her with half-lidded, somewhat confused looking eyes. She winked and brought her hand back down, her fingers quickly finding Amaya’s clit again and rubbing over it in circles. Slowly at first, then a bit faster and slow again. She gasped in surprise as she felt Amaya’s hand between her own legs, fingers finding their way to her own clit with ease. 

Amaya watched the Sunfire elf with half-lidded eyes, her entire face now deep pink and radiating heat. She let her fingers stroke Janai’s clit, matching the pace of Janai’s fingers on her own. She licked her lips while watching the elf’s eyebrows knit together, mouth open and eyes hungrily looking into hers. Amaya couldn’t remember _ever_ being _this_ turned-on before, the Queen had set her on fire and the General wouldn’t protest if it turned into a damn inferno. It was pretty ironic how people knew her as the General, Katolis’ strongest fighter, one of the most powerful women and yet here she was... Being absolutely wrecked by the Queen of Lux Aurea and unable to even try and fight it. It didn’t take long before Amaya felt herself on the very edge once again and desperately tried to hold it in, wanting to not leave the Queen behind. 

Janai slowed her finger’s movements as she could see Amaya trying to hold back, she felt herself nearing her own orgasm as Amaya’s fingers rubbed over her clit with a bit more pressure. Janai moved her fingers a bit faster again, indicating to the brunette that she was very close to her climax now, too. She leaned her face closer to Amaya’s and roughly pressed her lips against the General’s, their tongue’s circling each other like their fingers did to each other’s clit. Moans echoed into their mouths as their body’s spasmed and they gave into their orgasms. 

“Fuck…” Janai panted, desperately trying to catch her breath. As she turned to face Amaya, she caught the brunette looking at her. They both blushed as their hands found each other, their fingers intertwining and their chests heaving. 

_We just did_. Amaya signed with one hand, a sly look on her face. Janai just stared at the woman next to her while her brain tried to keep up and figure out what Amaya had just said. As it finally processed, Janai laughed while rolling her eyes.

_You only just figured that out?_ Janai responded, causing Amaya to laugh loudly this time.

_Maybe I’m a slow learner…_ Amaya winked and stuck out her tongue.

_I can undoubtedly say that is absolute bull--_

_Who taught you that? Didn’t know you already learned the swear signs._

_Guess you can say I am full of surprises_. Janai chuckled and winked at Amaya playfully.

_So I’ve noticed…_ Amaya squinted her eyes and kissed Janai tenderly. _You just might make me_ like _surprises…_

_Challenge accepted._ Janai rested the palm of her hand on Amaya’s cheek and couldn’t fight back a yawn.

_Guess we should get some sleep._ Amaya signed, to which Janai nodded. As she was getting up, the Sunfire Queen grabbed Amaya’s wrist, stopping her and pulled her back down. 

“Stay, please,” Janai whispered and sighed with relief as the General laid back down again. Amaya pulled the covers from underneath them and then pulled them over their bodies, which were still naked. Amaya rested the palm of her hand onto Janai’s cheek and pressed a kiss on the Queen’s forehead. 

_Sleep well, My Radiance._ she signed and smiled lovingly.

“Sleep well, General Amaya,” Janai replied and pressed a kiss against the General’s lips before yawning once more. She tried to fight it, but she was no longer able to keep her eyes open.

Amaya watched Janai fall asleep and smiled happily, not a doubt in her mind that she would sleep better than she had in months. Whatever challenges would come up, whatever would happen, Amaya was certain they would be able to face it all. She let out a yawn as well and allowed herself to finally join Janai and drift off with her, her legs wrapped around Janai’s and their hands intertwined in between them.


End file.
